Looking for the Light
by LawJ80
Summary: The Prison has fallen and Carl is separated from his family, fearing the worst he loses any hope that he can continue on that is until he meets a man, Aiden. Aiden has been on his own with only his dog as a companion since the beginning, although he comes off as a normal survivor he carries a secret that could be the very key to solving the virus that plagued humanity.
1. Another Day

**Hello everyone, just an idea that I had to write and I hope you like it. Anyway this is just something that I'm writing because I need to take a small break from my other walking dead story not sure if this is going to stay up or not.**

 **This is just an opener…to show a brief glimpse at the character and story, next chapter will be longer. Leave a review and let me know what you thought…if I should continue this or not.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

 **Chapter 1 "Another Day"**

 **"When your lost in the darkness, look for the light"**

The coolness of the morning brushed against Aiden's cheek as he lay awake in his sleeping bag. He didn't want to move, to get out of the bag meant that he would have to face the world that awaited not only him but his companion as well.

Unfortunately there the notion that one could hide away from the day as if it didn't exist, just wasn't possible anymore.

He closed his eyes once more in a vain attempt to capture the peacefulness of the moment when the feeling of a warm tongue licking his face intruded asking him where breakfast was.

"Marley come on girl" Aiden's eyes slowly reopened to see the two year old German shepherd staring at him, "five more minutes…please" Aiden pleaded

Marley responded by putting her paw up to his face and began poking in order to get her friend up, all the while whimpering.

A low sigh escaped from his lips and soon he was up and preparing breakfast, "you know" Aiden started, pointing a fork at the canine "I can make you into a hat, right?" the dog simply gave an unbelieving yelp.

After breakfast was done Aiden took a minute to enjoy his and sat down on an old rotted tree stump with Marley eating her food so quickly one had to wonder if she could even taste any of it.

Flipping open an old magazine that they had scavenged yesterday to the first page, Aiden began to indulge in the old human past time of gossip.

"Hey you want some good news?" Marley perked her ears up in anticipation, "Says here that Brad Pitt might have found true love" Aiden read off the head line with as much enthusiasm as someone could muster, Marley simply yawned and went back to her food.

"Really Marley, I tell you that the man found love and the only thing you can do is yawn….you are a stone cold animal, and I agree"

The German shepherd continued picking at the scraps until her paper plate was clean, and then without missing a beat looked up and immediately went to begging.

Before Aiden could respond the low beeping of his watch reminded him that the day was starting and It was time to go.

"Come on girl, time to move" Marley understood and quickly stood watch as Aiden packed up their meager supplies and put on his jacket, being ever so careful to hide the scar that could so easily get his arm cut off or even have him killed.

Content that the scar was no longer visible Aiden gave a short whistle to which Marley quickly stopped her current task and followed gleefully.

 **Carl**

It had all happened so fast, the gunshots, the screams, the walkers pouring into the prison, the death. It's a wonder that he had been able to make it out alive.

His ears still rang from the gunshots so much so that it was difficult to hear everything around him. But that wasn't what was bothering Carl as he continued stumbling through the trees.

It was the dawning realization that he was alone.

The teen continued farther and farther away from what had been quite frankly his only home for the past year. The place where he had found safety in the place that used to be a punishment for people.

The place where his mom…had died giving birth to Judith. Judith the small glimmer of hope in not just her dwindled family's life but the group as a whole, and now thanks to that bastard there wasn't going to be any more hope, just nothing.

Carl stopped as he felt the reality hit him like a ton of bricks…no more, no more feeding Judith, no more would his dad scold him about something he did, and even though Carl hated it at the time being treated like a little kid, he would give anything to hear his dad's voice one more time.

As the thoughts continued Carl legs started to feel like they were made of rubber and soon after he felt them give out under his weight, he hit the ground with a thud, feeling hot tears run freely down his face cursing himself for being so weak but at the same time not caring.

What did it matter anymore when everyone that you cared about was dead, what was the point in being strong when bad people could still come along at any moment and take away everything and anything that you ever cared about.

The snap of a twig brought Carl out of his self-pity long enough to realize that he was surrounded.

It was a small group of men gathered around not aiming the weapons at him, as if knowing that not only was Carl out gunned, but that he was beaten emotionally and physically.

One of them approached and Carl immediately tagged him as the leader, the man simply asked "So what might your name be?"

 **Well I hoped you liked it, please leave a review and let me know what you thought**

 **Have a good one.**


	2. A chance meeting

**Great to see some support for this new story, really means a lot and since my plane seems to be delayed indefinitely here's another chapter.**

 **TWDFAN2016-Glad you liked the chapter, and also I'm glad that you liked the firefly reference**

 **Jestalnaker94000-I'm glad that you found the story interesting and are choosing to continue following**

 **Guest- yes poor Carl, hopefully everything will work out and I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

 **So this is going to feature some Easter eggs from other zombie works, for example The Last of Us, and also I Am Legend which was the movie I was watching when the idea struck me for this story. So I hope you all enjoy**

 **Chapter 2 "A chance meeting"**

" **We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope"**

 **Martin Luther King, Jr.**

 **Carl**

Carl shivered from the coolness of the morning, another sleepless night had gone by and to make matters worse everything hurt and he could do nothing to alleviate the pain, his hands were bound tightly behind him and he the only thing that he could do is continue to lie on the cool ground.

It had been four days since he had been taken by the men and from then on every second had been pure hell. They weren't going to kill him that he was reminded of every time one of them came to see him.

No they wanted him for a while, once they got bored however different story. but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He heard one of them begin to stir, _Please don't get up…just a few more minutes_. Like an answered prayer the stirring stopped and the snoring resumed as Carl gave a small sigh of relief.

Carl looked down at his bloodied and ripped clothes and let out a pained sigh.

 _No one is coming to save you, hell no one is alive to come and save you anyway_. Carl quickly blinked away the tear and tried to stop the never ending thoughts about his situation.

He tugged in vain against his bonds but to no avail, he had to try and escape worst case he was back in this hell, best case he got away…either way he would be away from the men if only for a little while.

The sound of someone waking was evident now as Carl tried desperately to appear to sleep; it didn't usually help but maybe today would be the day.

The sound of feet stepping quietly as if not to wake anyone else, the problem for Carl was that they were getting closer.

They stopped, the sound of knees cracking as whoever it was got on the ground closer to the teen and soon after warm breathing could be felt on his neck, sending Goosebumps everywhere. _Please no…not yet_

Carl felt himself being turned over till his face was facing the man's hot arid breath, the feeling of a cool knife being pressed against his face told Carl all he needed to know who it was out of the group.

"I know you're awake, boy" the raspy voice of the man breaking the silence of the morning

 _Not Eric, why did he have to wake first?_

 **Aiden**

"So you want to play twenty questions?" Marley looked up from the ground that she had been intently studying only to give a small woof and go immediately back to the ground.

"Well its better than anything you've been doing?" Aiden took a sip from his canteen and found himself involuntarily scratching the scar. _Stop it_ he pulled his hand away and turned his attention to the road below.

They had stopped at an old diner that overlooked the area below and while it wasn't necessarily high up it did provide a good 360 vantage point of the surrounding roads.

A good thirty minutes went by before Aiden decided to move on when a low growl emerged from Marley. "What is it girl" Aiden asked getting up from his seat.

Marley let out a low whimper and proceeded to walk forward to another end of the rest area and then she quickly got lower and looked back for Aiden to proceed.

 _She never acted that way before_ Aiden thought as he gathered his bag and retrieved his snub nosed revolver, along with his binoculars. And soon he was lying next to his companion surveying the road below, what he saw made his blood run cold

A group of about four men were walking down the road all carrying weapons, that however wasn't the problem. The problem was the kid that was tied up in the middle of them.

He was probably about fourteen and looked like he had been through hell, and something told Aiden that it had probably had something to do with his present company.

Marley looked up with pleading eyes and let out another whimper, "really Marley, you think I wouldn't help"

Aiden turned his eyes back onto the kid just in time to see him get shoved from behind by one of the men.

Aiden wiped sweat that had accumulated on his forehead "Fuck Marley, do you know what they have?" the dog simply gave an inquisitive look "Two of them have shotguns, one has an Ak-47 and the other has a crossbow"

The dog continued to give a blank stare before Aiden reminded himself that Marley though intelligent had no idea what those words meant.

"It's not good, fuck" Aiden checked his rounds, five exactly…and that's if every round fired, the apocalypse didn't really have a plethora of high quality ammunition lying around.

Most of them, like the rounds that were in Aiden's pistol were found in the discount sections made from cheap material and after being exposed to the elements for as long as they had been, who knew.

Aiden looked back through his binoculars at the situation, "four against one" a bark "four against two, right" another bark "well if the kid was free, four against three"

Aiden took a deep breath and tried to stop his limbs from shaking, you've dealt with worse…kinda. Aiden wasn't nervous of the fact that he would have to kill someone which was something he had done only when absolutely necessary

But this would require the utmost precision, no chance for mistakes, if he made one wrong move then not only was his and Marley's life at risk but so was the kid's.

The foolishness of the situation wasn't lost on Aiden, who's to say that the kid would do the same for him…risk his life for a complete stranger. No it didn't matter, what's right is right…

Aiden looked back to his companion "Alright girl, let's move"

 **So I always appreciate those who take the time to review my work, so please if you have any suggestions it is appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Time to Move

**Hello everyone, let me start off by saying thank you to those who followed and favorite this story, and the reviews….thank you, it's so awesome to get this many reviews just after the first two chapters, thank you.**

 **Jestalnaker94000-yes now is the time for action, I really hope you like this next chapter**

 **TWDFAN2016-I'm so happy that you like this story and are sticking around; I always enjoyed reading your reviews on "A brother's Journey" thank you for liking this story as well.**

 **IWalkOnMyOwn-thank you so much, I'm glad that you like the story and are excited for the next chapter**

 **Msjackson53-As always thank you for your support, you're always helpful and encouraging and I'm happy that you like Aiden and his character and also this story. Thank you.**

 **And to those of you reading a thank you as well**

 **Chapter 3-time to move**

 **"Let your hopes, not your hurts, shape your future." Robert H. Schuller**

Aiden surveyed the group's encampment, "alright still have four people plus the kid" Aiden had been following the group for hours, very long, very excreciating hours. but finally after a day of being worried about being spotted or them killing the kid before he got the chance to save him...they had finally made camp, and now night had fallen.

Marley let out a whimper. Aiden immediately began to stroke the dog's head "Don't worry girl, I'll get him out of there and we'll both be fine" the truth was Aiden was terrified, part of him knew that Adrenaline would take over and he would be fine...but he was seriously afraid not just about dying but the fact that someone could die because of his actions...or inaction's..."Fuck"

Aiden opened his backpack to check the contents, two fireworks and one strobe light; his only weapons were his pistol and his pocket knife. Marley let out another soft whine "I'll be fine" he knew he wasn't just saying those words for her.

Marley cocked her head to the side as if disbelieving, Aiden put his head next to hers and embraced his friend and after a few licks got up "be back soon"

And with that he took his bag and got closer to the campsite.

 **Carl**

A bottle was chucked at him, and then another nearly full one which unfortunately found its mark and hit Carl's chest.

It felt like his ribs were definitely cracked if not entirely broken, he was trying to keep a clear head to come up with a plan to escape…it had to be done tonight there was no question. He wasn't go to die like this, not as a play thing.

The good thing about the bottle throwing which had been going on for some time now was that there were broken shards of glass everywhere, which normally wouldn't be a good thing.

However one of the shards had to be big enough to be used to cut fee the rope and hopefully to be used as a weapon.

Carl could see Eric wind up another bottle; he closed his eyes and braced his body for the blow. None came instead aloud boom interrupted the silent night.

Carl opened his eyes and saw the men get up quickly and draw their weapons, "What the hell was that?" Eric asked the leader

"How the hell should I know…" another boom and now the men were starting to freak out.

Now was his chance if they go then he could "you two come with me, Eric stay with the kid"

 **Aiden**

He rushed in the darkness and hid behind an old car and waited for the right opportunity, he was breathing fast and his eyes were stinging from sweat "damn" using his sleeve he wiped away the obstruction and continued to watch.

After a few minutes three of the men were out searching "knew all four of you wouldn't have left…would've been nice though"

His body was shaking as Aiden gripped his knife and flashlight in his hands and waited for one of the men to walk by _don't think just do_

The sound of slow approaching footsteps, one step one heartbeat, Aiden saw the man. He was scanning the forest looking everywhere he shouldn't have been.

Aiden took a chance and leapt from his hiding place, and quick blow to the back of the head and the man was down.

Aiden's knife quickly went through the man's skull; he then picked up the man's rifle and proceeded on to the others

 **Carl**

 _Almost, keep calm don't worry about Eric just keep cutting_. Carl could feel the glass cutting into his hand and with every slice it got worse but he could also feel the ropes start to give way. _Just a little more_

Eric thankfully was looking off in the direction that his friends had gone off and wasn't paying much attention to his captive except a quick glance every now and then.

For once the man seemed nervous if not entirely worried. Another cut and soon the bindings were off; Carl breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling began to return to his hands.

After four days of being tied up, it would probably be a little bit for his hands to be fine. However his legs had been untied every day and thus would be ready to do the only thing he needed to do…run.

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the night, a small fire lit up inside Carl was someone actually coming to save him… _dad?_

Eric looked out and raised his cross bow "holy shit, MARK…JOSH….DAVID" no one answered. "Fuck, God damn it…I swear to Christ"

Eric looked back over to his captive who was cutting through the ropes that bound his feet. "Fuck no kid"

Carl cut faster as Eric approached; sweat and tears ran down his face as the glass went deeper into his flesh. Soon the man was on top of him, the glass cast aside into the bushes.

"You really think that you were going to escape" Eric grabbed a fistful of Carl's hair and then hit his head against the ground, Carl could see stars as his head hit the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time, he felt like he was going to throw up as his head hit the ground again...and then he felt his face be brought closer to Eric's

"We own you…I OWN you, did you think that you were just going to waltz out of here" Carl struggled beneath the weight of his attacker, as the ability to breathe was suddenly becoming a luxury.

His hands frantically searched the ground; desperate to find a weapon….A glass shard had to be around here somewhere. _Please let me find one, please,I can't die now, freedom was so close_

He felt his hands brush against a shard, _yes._ "No you're going to leave when I say you leave" Eric sneered as he began to push down on Carl's throat.

 _Come on this is your chance, do it._ Carl's fingers enclosed around the shard, the feeling of glass cutting his flesh no longer fazed him as pure adrenaline coursed through his veins.

The pressure on Carl's throat showed no signs of easing, and darkness was closing in, _you are going to die, do it._ Carl pushed through the darkness and with the last bit of his strength the glass shard soon sliced Eric's throat.

Blood began to pour out and the pressure was released upon Carl's throat, he gulped lung fulls of air and more importantly he now had the upper hand. _Don't stop now, take out the threat_

Eric was on the ground desperately trying to stop the bleeding as the teen got on top of him; the glass shard was still in his hands as he grasped it tight.

Carl didn't hesitate to bring the blade down, a river of hot tears ran down his face as everything that had been done to him flooded his mind.

All the embarrassing moments, the hitting, being made to be with them every night…Eric putting a knife to his cheek. it all flooded his thoughts as the blade fell again and again into the face of the man who had been the source of so much of his pain.

After what seemed like hours Carl fell off the body and lay on the ground exhausted... _Freedom.T_ he darkness that had abated for so long came crashing down on the teen, Carl didn't care if he died tomorrow but he was no longer a play thing to Eric and his friends...

A small smile appeared on the teen's face as he felt a set of arms picking him up "Dad?" he softly called "I knew you would save me…" the sweet release of sleep claimed him before a reply could be uttered.

 **OK so not going to lie, but i am really nervous about this chapter...I don't know why I just want this story to be the best that it can be and I don't want to screw it up. So like always let me know what you thought, and if anything could be better...Anyway have a good one**


	4. People aren't like that

**Hello Everyone, let me start off by saying that i'm loving writing this story it has been nice to get away from the other story for a little bit. That being said the way i'm going to be publishing is every other week have a new chapter for each story. So next week i'll have a new chapter for "A brother's Journey" and then the week after that a new chapter for "Looking for the Light"**

 **Jestalnaker94000-Thank you for the review and I'm so happy that you like the story**

 **TWDFAN2016-I'm so happy that you love it, and I love reading your reviews you're awesome.**

 **SincerelyAnOpportunist-Thank you, I love the movie I am legend and that was the primary inspiration behind Aiden and Marley.**

 **I have to say i'm loving the reviews, on my other story it took forever to get ten reviews..so thank you and keep it up i really do enjoy reading what you all have to say. and if anyone has any sort of suggestion for the story i'm all ears.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4 "People aren't like that"**

" **The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." Albert Einstein**

Warm afternoon sunlight flooded through the window and cascaded across Carl's eye lids as the boy slowly began to stir.

The bed was warm and secure and as Carl thought about where he was the more he became confused, the scent of coffee wafted into the room, it had been such a long time that the smell was almost foreign to the boy as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was in a teenagers room, video games stacked next to a T.V., posters advertising some rock band were hung on the walls, the more Carl looked the more he felt at home in the new environment…

As the seconds began to tick by Carl began to believe that he could hear his mother's voice softly singing as she prepared some meal. Carl's eyes fell on a backpack and a few school books; School.

The problem with the human brain is that you don't always wake up remembering your past; it can take a few seconds or minutes depending on the setting for your brain to piece together where it is and what your life has formed into.

A smile formed on his face as he felt a sort of peace, reality however had other plans as Carl threw off the covers and everything began falling into place. His shirt was missing and instead was replaced with crisp white bandages that wrapped around his torso; Carl took a breath and immediately felt pain radiate from his ribs.

Carl saw his arms, they too were bandaged. Deep rope marks were still visible on his wrists; his hands still had a slight discoloration from the lack of circulation and not to mention another bandage from where the glass had sliced deep.

Most of the puzzle was complete now as the thoughts ran through the boy's mind, he wasn't home nor was he ever going to be. Judith, Dad, Mom….the men…Eric. Carl felt as though he was going to be sick and went to the nearest wastebasket and threw up the contents of his stomach.

There wasn't much of anything to throw up, other than the occasional crumbs and the sip of water Carl hadn't eaten anything since the prison fell…. _God how long has it been?_

The sound of a pan clattering against the floor brought Carl back to the land of the living and soon the final piece to the puzzle fell into place…. _Dad?_

 **Aiden**

"Every day is a winding road" crooned through the old IPod speakers as Aiden checked on the rest of the kitchen trying to find anything else that might be useful. The last cupboard held a starving student's best friends…SPAM and Ramen noodles. _Back to college._

"So do you think they'll mind?" Aiden looked down at his companion who crooked her head to one side. "You know the new clothes" Aiden tugged at his new green flannel shirt that he had taken from the upstairs master bedroom.

After he had rescued the boy, he had been able to get to a neighborhood and set up shop. And after dressing the wounds and making sure that they weren't going to get infected Aiden took the time to thoroughly search the rest of the house…they weren't going to use it.

Marley let out an agreeing bark and proceeded to lie down in the middle of the floor and lick her paws.

After finding a shirt and pants that fit him he took the time to scavenge the rest of the house where he found the best treasure of them all…coffee.

Aiden turned off his Ipod and took the kettle off of the portable stove and poured the first of hopefully many cups of the beautiful nectar and took a deep breath making sure to inhale the aroma as long as possible.

Aiden always tried to camp inside a house whenever possible, not that he was against sleeping outside or anything. However one of the major rules of life was to "Enjoy the little things" and whether that be having a roof over one's head, a cup of coffee, or even a Twinkie a person had to enjoy those little moments.

Maybe that was part of the reason that Aiden had hope and lived for as long as he did when all others had failed, however before the apocalypse Aiden had been on the other end of the spectrum completely.

She still came to him in his dreams,not as often as she had before but still did nonetheless Aiden caught himself scratching the scar and immediately tore his hand away and took a sip of the coffee as the creaking of a door could be heard.

 **Carl**

Carl stood staring at the man before him; the late afternoon sun was shining through a window lighting up the room.

The man was in his early twenties, maybe six foot with longish auburn hair and a five o'clock shadow. His hazel eyes were vibrant and though shocked by Carl's entrance appeared calm and collected. And definitely not his dad.

"Hey" the man gave a short wave after setting down his coffee cup; Carl said nothing as he looked around the room for some sort of weapon.

"Not much for talking, I can understand that…." Carl spotted his pistol on the counter now he just had to get it and find out what this guy wanted.

Slowly Carl began to edge himself towards the gun "So…you drink coffee?" the man seemed odd, that much Carl could put his finger on. He was too happy, too calm what the hell was his deal?

He lunged for his pistol and soon pointed it at the man who immediately put his hands up "Easy kid, you're going to reopen your stitches"

"Who are you?!" Carl tried to keep his voice firm but his throat was so scratchy, he needed water. The man still remained calm "My name is Aiden, this is Marley" Aiden said pointing to both himself and the now visible dog.

Carl stared at the dog for a few moments; it had been such a long time since he had seen a dog, he used to beg his parents for one every day from when he was really little. Soon he realized the man was speaking to him "What's your name?"

Carl ignored the question and asked one of his own "Why did you save me?!" the question hung in the air and the man actually seemed dumbfounded.

"Because you were in trouble" the simple statement hung in the air did this man think that Carl was that stupid "People aren't like that, they don't just help" Carl steadied himself against the counter.

The man Aiden still appeared as though he didn't understand "No that's not true, because I did" Carl felt his hand begin to wobble as he attempted to keep his gun trained on this man who couldn't really be that naive and yet his eyes…it was his eyes that were telling the truth…either he actually believed what saying or he was a damn good liar.

"Look you can leave anytime you want to, I'm sure you have family out there looking for you..." the man went over to a bag and took out a pistol magazine and tossed it to Carl.

"You might want to have a loaded gun first though" it was Carl's turn to be dumbfounded as he quickly checked the gun and discovered that it was unloaded.

The now loaded Beretta hung causally at his side not entirely sure what to do "So are you leaving, which I would highly recommend not doing…the aforementioned stitches" the man petted his dog and picked up his coffee mug "But as said before you're free to go"

Carl wanted to go and find his dad, to be with someone from the group…but…maybe this man could help him.

"Do you have any water?" Aiden's face lit up as he fetched a cup and a canteen "no coffee then?"

Carl simply shook his head and said "And my name's Carl…Carl Grimes"

 **Seriously hope you all enjoyed this, always get worried whenever I put out a new chapter...anyway please review and have a good day.**


	5. Not out of the woods yet

**Hello everyone, hope all is well. I'm so happy about the response to this story you guys are awesome. Now I know I said every other week but I'm so excited about writing this I want to continue and publish some more chapters in the next few days. And the next chapter will probably be longer…anyway. However my other story "A brother's journey" is still going to be on the same writing schedule.**

 **Jestalnaker94000-I have a few ideas on how it's going to go and I'm looking forward to the meeting of the group and Aiden. And thanks for the review you're awesome.**

 **TWDFAN2016-F*CK yes I'm glad your excited for it, always enjoy reading a review from you.**

 **MsJackson53-thank you, I'm really excited to expand upon their relationship and I hope you enjoy.**

 **IWalkOnMyOwn-As always thanks for the review and I know I already PM you but this is for everyone** **I DO NOT PLAN ON PUTTING THEM TOGETHER!** **Sorry about the all caps but I want everyone to see it, anyway thanks for the continued support.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and a thank you to those who are following and favorited the story. As always please leave reviews and let me know what you thought. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5 "Not out of the woods yet"**

" **Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul." ― Dave Pelzer**

This couldn't be happening… _she can't die, she's my mom, it's not possible_ … his mind continued to tell him that what he was seeing wasn't to be believed, but the painful reminder that is reality was proving that not only was it possible, it was happening right in front of him. _My mom is dying._

Maggie held his baby sister as the infant's cries echoed around the small room; Lori beckoned her only son over to her side…slowly as though his legs were encased in cement Carl trudged forward till he was crouched next to her.

"I am so proud of you….you were the one positive thing in my life" her voice seemed distant and far away.

Carl went to hug his mother and found that he was now holding his pistol. _You have to stop her from turning…do it._

"I don't want too…I don't want this" his voice seemed small and foreign to him as the room seemed to disintegrate around him, _You wanted more…you wanted to be a man, do it stop her from coming back._

The crushing weight of adulthood was bearing down on Carl as he raised the pistol, _you have to._ He wiped his face of tears and sweat as he looked down at his mother… _Do it, she will turn._ Carl's finger slowly pulled back on the trigger, "I love you." His final words were but an inaudible whisper as the shot rang out.

Carl awoke with a start…glancing wildly around the room he realized that it had only been a dream, well more of a nightmare than a dream.

The teen let out a long sigh as he tried to calm his shaking nerves as he sat back in the bed _. It was just a dream, relax._ His eyes scanned the room until it landed on the window or rather the figure standing in front of the window.

Carl reached for the flashlight next to his bed as he called out "Aiden is something wrong?"

Carl flicked the switch and soon the pale yellow beam lit up the whole room and Carl could clearly see the figure…. _Eric._

Carl never felt so terrified in his life, The man was disfigured from the glass but it was definitely him "did you think it would be that easy to kill me" Carl's voice was caught in his throat as he simply stared at his tormentor.

Eric lunged towards him and was soon on the boy, "I told you before you can't leave without my say" the cold fingers clamped around Carl's neck and the familiar struggle to breathe was soon upon the boy again.

"I wasn't finished with you before. You don't have the right to leave"

 **Aiden**

"Atlas shrugged" Aiden read off the book title as he took it off the shelf, Marley was starting to nod off but Aiden was wide awake or half-awake since he was awoken a few minutes ago.

Warm red flames danced inside the fireplace casting shadows along the walls in the darkened living room, it was past midnight as Aiden continued to search through the books.

Aiden took another book off the shelf "1984" he threw the book onto the couch "Really like dystopian books don't ya" Aiden said to the family portrait sitting gracefully on the fireplace; the smiling people stared back at him as the flames crackled in response. "Don't get me wrong I enjoy them too, but right now…with the whole apocalypse thing"

Aiden went through the volumes till he landed on one from his child hood "the lion, the witch and the wardrobe" a small smile resonated from his lips as he remembered his father's deep almost magical voice reading to him about a world where winter was everlasting but no Christmas would ever occur.

He took the book and sat down on the couch next to Marley who took up most of the area, "you can be kind of a pain sometimes, you know that right?" Marley let out a quiet woof as Aiden cracked open the old tome.

Before he could get more than a page in Marley began acting strange as she hopped from the couch "What's wrong?" Aiden jumped to his feet going over to his gun. Marley however wasn't going towards the door, she was heading upstairs.

"The kid"

 **Carl**

Carl thrashed again as Eric tightened his grip around Carl's arms as he held him in place "don't want to wake the others do we?" Eric said in a harsh whisper as he began to turn Carl over onto his stomach.

 _No, no, no not again. He can't do this, you can't let him._ Carl fought as hard as he could but every thrash Eric's grip wound itself tighter around the boy to the point Carl was afraid that his arms would break.

He felt himself begin to shake; Eric leaned in closer revealing his rotting teeth "You can never leave…."

Carl felt himself shoot up like a rocket, his fists flaying wildly in front of him in an attempt to get Eric away from him.

"Carl, Carl…its ok, relax" the words began to sink in as Carl looked around the lit room, "He found me, he's coming back"

Aiden sat in front of him putting his hands up in an attempt to calm the boy "no one's coming Carl, it was a dream"

The boy looked around the room disbelieving Aiden "it felt so real…he was here" Carl looked around again trying make himself comprehend what had happened. "It's ok Carl; it was a nightmare plain and simple"

"A nightmare…" Carl knew what he had experienced wasn't possible, Eric was dead he himself had killed him but why did he still feel afraid.

Aiden got up quickly and checked the closet and under the bed, not to mention the windows which were still locked from the inside..."see it was a dream, no ne can get in here" Aiden's voice seemed reassuring but as the man sat back down Carl still could feel the weight on his chest, the smell of the man's breath.

Carl must have looked terrified because the next thing Aiden said was "Hey Carl" the teen came out of the horrible memory and stared back at the man who had saved him "you see Marley" Aiden extended a finger to the dog whom was anxiously pacing back and forth along the floor.

Carl nodded his head "if you didn't know Marley is one of the best guard dogs in the world, like no kidding she has saved my life more times than I can count, what I'm going to do have her guard this room so that no one can get in and if they do…"

Aiden looked over to Marley who seemed to understand what was being said and immediately began to search the surrounding area before deeming it secure. "Would that be ok with you?" Aiden asked

Carl didn't quite know what to say, some part of him hated being treated like a little kid who couldn't sleep without a night light or security blanket, but another part of him really didn't want to be alone. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Alright, Marley you no one except me or our friend Carl here is allowed to leave or enter this room got it" a low bark escaped from the canine as she went up to Carl's bed and sat down in front of it her back facing the two as she viewed both the window and the door.

"Good girl" Aiden gently patted the dog's head before turning back to Carl "You're going to be alright" Aiden smiled as he got up and started heading for the door.

"Aiden?" the man stopped turning slightly to face the boy, "thanks", "don't thank me, the dog was hogging the damn couch" Aiden still sported a smile as he left the room shutting the door gently behind him.

Marley continued to sit in front of the bed as Carl scratched her head softly before turning out the light and laying himself back in bed, "it was just a nightmare"

 **Aiden**

Aiden brushed his teeth in the bathroom and then proceeded to change the bandage of the scar; He stared at it for a moment. It still looked just as hideous as the day it made its imprint on his arm and showed no signs of healing anytime soon. Aiden put a new bandage over it, wondering how long he could keep the secret with his new companion nearby.

After Aiden was sure that the bandage was secure he left the bathroom and proceeded downstairs where the fire was starting to burn out and the book was still left open to the first page.

It was going to be a long road of recovery for Carl, physically he would be alright relatively soon, However psychologically was another story all together. Back in the old world Aiden had dealt with kids after traumatic experiences and while he could patch them up no problem his training really didn't go into mental wounds.

What would take maybe a team of doctors and years of therapy would have to be resolved by a twenty four year old paramedic and a dog. And not to mention dealing with the mental wounds in the apocalypse.

Aiden sighed enjoying the warmth from the fire as he flipped open the book to a world with a winter but no Christmas.

 **So there it is, i wanted to have something with Carl struggling with all he went through and I tried my best** **to capture it as best I could. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and if you did please leave a review or if you have any suggestions please go ahead and let me know. Anyway keep an eye out for the next chapter which will be coming out soon.**


	6. I don't know why

**Let me start off by saying sorry, I have a horrible tendency to not account for things when I plan stuff out…something that I'm sure those who have followed me for a little bit have realized. Anyway I did not account for school starting back up when I said once a week….sorry. No seriously, I have also been struggling with writers block and I really hope that this chapter is good, please let me know if there is anything wrong with it, such as if I rushed it, which is the thing I feel I did. Anyway please enjoy, and also for future reference I will thank everyone who leaves comments in the section below, just so I don't miss anyone, normally I like to send a PM, but sometimes I fall behind and this way I can be assured that everyone is thanked properly. Anyway**

 **TWDFAN2016-thank you as always, always means a lot when I see your review. I was worried about writing about Carl's mental problems and I will try and keep it going for a little bit.**

 **53-thank you so much for the support, and while this chapter won't show a lot of Carl's mental problems they will come up again.**

 **Daniel's the man 98-hey I'm glad you like it and I hope you stick around.**

 **IWalkOnMyOwn-thank you, I'm so happy that you love my story, you're awesome.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6 "I don't know why"**

" **Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." Marcus Aurelius**

 **Aiden**

The sun was bearing harshly on the three as they made their way through the neighborhood. Aiden cast his eyes to Carl who had dark circles underneath his eyes indicating that he hadn't been sleeping much.

And honestly Aiden really couldn't blame him, Carl hadn't opened up to Aiden about what happened between him and the men, but Aiden had seen the bruises, the marks, not to mention the bullet wound from what seemed to be months old…yeah who could blame the kid for nightmares. _There had to be a way to get through to him, get him to talk a little._

Carl kept his head down with his hands in his pockets not really saying anything; physically he seemed to be doing much better than before, circulation had returned to his hands, some of the bandages were able to come off, however that was but a minor step in the grand scheme of the healing process, there needed to be more done.

They had to leave, Aiden wouldn't leave the kid behind that idea was pushed out just as quickly as it entered. But honestly did the kid feel the same way, would he want to tag along or would he rather go and search for his family, which if he was in Carl's shoes would want to do right away….he would try and find his family, then they would part ways…and Aiden really wasn't looking forward to being alone again, but the kid needed his family not a stranger.

A laugh escaped Carl as Marley ran in between the two and jumped up putting her paws on the kid's chest almost as a quick embrace before returning to running between them clearly happy to be out and about again.

"So where were you from?" Carl's words broke through the silence and for the first time Aiden had actually realized how quiet it actually had been.

 _This could actually be an opportunity;_ "If I tell you I get to ask a question of my own…deal?" the teen relented "Ok seems fair"

"From Savannah" Carl took in the information before asking "what did you do?" Aiden held up a finger "That's not how the game works" Aiden saw a brief glimpse of a smile before Carl went back to a stone expression, "Alright what's your question?"

"Same as you asked, where are you from?" Carl took a moment "A little town in King County, my dad was the sheriff" Aiden could hear the pride echoing from Carl's voice when he mentioned his dad, "so what did you do?" Carl actually seemed egger to continue the "game"

Aiden nodded "I was a Paramedic with the Savannah Fire Department, who was your dad?"

Carl hesitating as if weighing the odds of telling Aiden before relenting "His name's Rick, he's a good man, always looked out for me and mom and then my sister…" A sigh then eager to change the subject Carl asked one of his own.

"Did you have any family?" the question hit Aiden like a ton of bricks, he felt his chest tightening as he thought about her…how he failed her the one person he was supposed to protect and when she needed him the most he…wasn't there. "Uh…no I mean my parents died when I was in college and other than that I just…I was an only child."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents" Aiden could tell by his tone that he meant it, the boy was actually empathic toward Aiden. "No problem, anyway let's check this place out" Aiden's smile returned as the teen seemed to accept his explanation; _you have to tell him….later._

 **Carl**

As they emptied the home of its previous occupants Aiden turned to Carl "Look I just want to say, if and when you feel up to it we'll go and find your family"

It was such a simple statement and yet Carl felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders "you would do that for me"

Aiden nodded "Yeah, I will help you find your dad, and whoever else is in your group" Carl didn't know what to say, why was Aiden so damn helpful…and though a part of Carl wanted to say no, he would go alone, there was a spark like a fire being lit inside of him…the feeling was so foreign to him it took the boy a moment to realize that it was hope…this man was actually a person, someone who wanted to help, why?

He brushed away a tear that had formed and simply nodded, Aiden seemed to understand and continued forward and the pair began to search the house.

Whoever had lived there before was something of a prepper and as Carl, Aiden and Marley looked around the home the more goodies they discovered. Water, food, blankets. Aiden however stopped and picked up and old wind up radio.

Carl watched as Aiden cranked the handled for a few seconds before turning it on, "Do not leave your homes…if….do not approach….the military….is…repeat….coming" the message continued on for a few moments before Carl realized that it was indeed a recorded message from since the whole thing began.

Aiden realized it too and set the radio to scan and left it as he continued down a hallway. Carl stayed and began sorting through the crates.

 **Attacked**

Aiden continued down the hallway, he knew that there had to be more…the government had to be hiding in a bunker, they had to have found out the same thing he did…there had to be hope.

As he crossed in front of an open door he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, unfortunately too late for him to have the immediate advantage as he was now fighting a zeek.

Aiden used most of his strength to hold back the monster, the sound of its jaws snapping shut sounded like gunshots to Aiden's unprotected ears; the smell was nauseating as Aiden desperately fought for his life.

Again Aiden pushed back and felt the creature's skin fall off like an old peach, he had to do something or else this thing was going to kill him. He fumbled with his revolver after what seemed like forever he drew the gun and put it to the temple of the zeek.

The one thing that he always feared would happen happened as Aiden heard the sound of the hammer hitting a dud round. _No, no, no._

Aiden pulled back on the hammer again, this time however a knife appeared though the monsters head killing it instantly. As it fell to the floor Aiden turned to see Carl standing near him a bloody knife in his hand.

Aiden breathed a sigh of relief he started walking towards the boy, "holy shit, Carl you saved my life" the boy with a look of terror stepped back his eyes never leaving Aiden.

"Carl what's wrong" Aiden took another step forward and this time Carl stood there "….uh….Aiden… you…your arm"

Slowly Aiden followed the boy's eyes until he landed on what they saw….a perfect human bite mark, exposed…

Aiden put his arms up "Carl it's not what you…" Carl took another step back knocking over one of the many boxes. "You can't be…you can't die"

The only person that Carl knew, Carl's only friend, he was going to be left alone again, without another person.

Aiden took another step toward the crying boy "Carl listen to me" Carl looked up through a tear stained face, Aiden's heart broke looking at the poor kid "Carl look at the bite"

Slowly the kid turned his attention to the arm in front of him "Do you see any blood?" the question was simple, one that Aiden had played over and over during his time alone. Carl shook his head.

"Now if I had just been bitten, wouldn't there be a ton of blood" Carl thought Carefully before nodding "Wait…have you been bitten this whole time…were you not going to tell me, that you could turn at any moment?"

Aiden felt the hate radiating from the boy as he quickly responded "no I'm telling you that this bite isn't a few days old or weeks or months…it's been with me since the beginning"

The crying was stopped and now replaced by curiosity "wait, your saying…."

Aiden nodded "I'm immune, I don't know why…I don't understand why, but I am immune"

A look of disbelief and a tone of anger "That's not possible…."

The radio in the living room suddenly came to life, it had finally found a station, Aiden sighed and went to turn it off, and surely it was the Army station yet again giving out useless information.

A woman's voice came through the old speaker "Terminus….Sanctuary for all, Community for all….those who arrive, survive….."

 **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff, I have never had such a horrible case of writers block, literally every time I had an idea I would go to write it down then poof, gone. So please bear with me but I really wanted to get a chapter up, anyway hope you liked it and let me know…please.**


	7. My Fault

**Hello and how's it going, I had a couple of ideas for how to do this next chapter and now I have ideas for the next few chapters so yea. Anyway thank you all for sticking around for the duration of the writer's block and I'm going to update as regularly as possible. This chapter is a little longer than others but it is mostly just to show a little bonding between Aiden and Carl; the next chapter is probably going to be my longest in a long time but anyway.**

 **TWDFAN2016-your awesome thank you for saying such kind things, to answer your question the immunity is a reference to not only I am Legend but also the Last of Us as well. And I'm looking forward to hearing from you on this chapter.**

 **IWalkOnMyOwn-thank you for understanding**

 **Msjackson53-maybe they will, maybe not…all the mystery. But probably yeah that's what it means. Anyway as always thank you so much for your support.**

 **Nightmare1978-working on making the chapters longer, such as the next one that's in the works will be one of my more longer ones. And thanks for understanding.**

 **Wolverine1975-the reason why this was published when it was, I had a rough draft set aside and with your comment I decided to tweak it and get it publish before class. Thank you and please let me know what you think.**

 **And as always thank you to those who have followed and favorited, if anyone has any ideas let me know you guys are all awesome. Seriously thank you.**

 **Chapter 7 "my fault"**

" **Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion of death."**

 **Coco Chanel**

Aiden looked among the tomes that stood before him; _Come on there has to be something here_. Again his eyes scanned through the endless psychology text books in the dimly lit library.

The trio had been on the road for the past two days having to sleep on the ground and when the sun had begun to set again Aiden began praying for someplace to spend the night, somewhere secure that Carl wouldn't be on edge and though and behold the small little town with a small little library appeared over the horizon.

 _How to get over eating addictions…no….sleep walking….no…God damn it there has to be at least one book._ Although there appeared to be a few decent selections to choose from when the trio came into town Aiden settled for the modern library because one it seemed to be easily securable and two there might be a few psychology text books that maybe Aiden could use to help his new friend.

Carl seemed to be smiling more than before, Marley was definitely helping the kid in some way however once in a while the kid would be talking and laughing and then the next he would be dead silent with a thousand yard stare… _poor kid._

Aiden was in the last row of Psychology books and for the first time was beginning to lose hope, _how in the hell am I supposed to help this kid, I flunked out of college I was only a paramedic for God sake what am I supposed to…._ Aiden stopped and rubbed his eyes as he saw the second to the last book, _Recovering from childhood abuse A guide on helping those affected by physical, mental, and sexual abuse._

"Thank you" the whisper was barely audible in the silent space and as Aiden turned away he felt a feeling of hope wash over him as he tucked the book into his bag and headed back toward the little camp area which used to be a small viewing area for movies. Aiden wouldn't read the book until Carl went to sleep; the little that Aiden knew about this sort of stuff was the embarrassment that people felt after it happened to them and Aiden wasn't going to break whatever trust he had with the kid by embarrassing him.

Soft music drifted from the ipod that Aiden had and filled the small area.

Carl sat reading something in the corner with Marley curled up next to him, "Whatcha reading?" Aiden sat across from his companion as the final droplets of sunlight filtered through the small window.

"I know you probably don't think so but this is a pretty good read" Carl held up a pristine comic book "Batman the dark knight" Aiden nodded his head "D.C. is good but Marvel is much better"

Carl had a faint look of hurt on his face "No way D.C. is much better I mean the villains alone are way cooler than any hero from Marvel"

Carl's smile was undeniable, the boy was actually having fun, getting to be a kid again if only for a few moments, Aiden decided to continue and held up his finger "Name one…not including the Joker"

Carl didn't even skip a beat "Lex Luther, Bane, Two face, the Riddler …and" Aiden put up his arms in mock surrender "ok, ok jeez only asked you to name one" Carl was still smiling triumphantly "Told you"

"Alright you know more than the main one I'll give you that, but I still say give me a Captain America comic any day over some D.C. one….not including batman of course because he's just bad ass"

Carl nodded in agreement and went to read the book and after a few minutes thought better of it and put it aside "Aiden?" Aiden had by now opened a national enquirer and was a paragraph into an article about Jimmy Hoffa being abducted by aliens "what's up?" Aiden looked up from his reading material and put the paper away upon seeing the serious expression etched out across the kid's face.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Aiden sat up looking directly at Carl's face "yeah…I do" leaning against the wall Carl asked "why?"

Aiden scratched at the beard stubble on his chin as he tried to come up with a decent answer "truth be told Carl I really don't know why I think that, it's just a feeling and I can't explain the reason but I just feel like the way were going is right…do you know what I'm saying"

Carl didn't do or say anything except wipe a tear from his eyes "what if…." His voice was shaking "What if there not there or worse what if they are?" now Aiden was confused "I thought you wanted to see your family again, don't you?"

Carl nodded "but I let my dad down…he…I should've stayed and fought…instead I ran, like some scared stupid little kid" the self-loathing was evident in the teen's voice as Aiden slowly got up and sat next to Carl putting his back onto the cool concrete "First things first don't ever blame yourself for something that someone else did…the governor right?" A small flash of anger in Carl's eyes before they went back to sadness as he nodded.

"ok now listen Carl I don't know much…ok I'm some guy from Georgia, but I do know this and what I'm going to tell you right now that your dad is alive and that is not even on his mind, when he sees you again he and whoever from your group is with him is going to run and put their arms around you. I can guarantee that he will be thankful that you're alive, and he and everyone else knows that the Governor is the one to blame…not you and not anyone else…got it" Aiden saw Carl nod out of the corner of his eye.

Carl let out a soft breath proceeded by soft sobs, Aiden's heart broke like it did anytime he saw an injured child during his job. Slowly he put his arm around the teen's shoulder almost expecting him to shrink away from any form of affection but instead he stayed there slowly his breathing going back to normal, feeling for the first time since the prison that someone actually cared about him.

"Thank you Aiden" he mumbled as he began to feel a small light of hope inside of him reignite trying desperately to keep going as the two sat in the fading light as music crooned from the speakers of the old Ipod.

Moments of peace never last for long however because soon Aiden could hear the sound of a door opening and the sound of running feet. "Fuck we got to go" Aiden quickly gathered his gear as Carl did the same. Aiden peered out the door and saw no one "Come on we'll go out the back and find some place to lie low" Carl nodded as the three started to head toward the back

Aiden made out the EXIT sign in the distance as the faint red glow illuminated the path ahead _almost come on almost…_ he saw Carl go down as he ran into a figure that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Marley began barking as Carl fought off his attacker, Aiden quickly rescued Carl by pinning down the figure who after Carl shined his light was no more than a kid of about twelve. "Kid what the hell?"

"James back here, help" the kid continued to thrash "Kid relax we're not going to hurt you just…Carl damn it keep the light…" Aiden looked over to Carl who had his hands over his head as a gun was pointed at them.

"Get off my brother." The voice was commanding to the point and Aiden felt compelled immediately to get off boy and stand next to his companions. The man looked to be no more than twenty but the way he carried himself was one that almost commanded respect and a don't fuck with me attitude.

"Look man, if this is your place I'm sorry we just…." The man almost seemed puzzled for a second as he looked at Carl "Do I know you?" Carl looked up to Aiden then back to the man in front of them and quickly shook his head "No…no sir"

The man shook his head muttered something to extent of looking familiar before turning his attention to the boy next to him "you alright Greg" the boy rubbed the back of his head before responding that he was alright and whispering into his brothers ear as the pair turned their attention back to Aiden and Carl.

"I uh…think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is James and this here is my brother Greg, were just trying to make it home so and need a place to spend the night if that's alright with you"

Aiden was shocked by the turn around but something about James screamed trust him he turned to Carl and whispered in his ear "What do you think, let them stay or send them on their way"

It didn't take Carl long to respond "I haven't seen another kid in a while…I mean he's about my age they can stay, we can't turn them away" Aiden smiled as he saw a kid before him and not an adult who had seen too much, _this could be good for him._

"yeah…uh, that's fine we're heading out tomorrow, we didn't eat yet if you want to join us"

The pair nodded as Aiden spoke up again "And just so we're on the same page my name's Aiden, this is Carl and the fur ball is Marley"

 **So what did you think, those of you who read my other story I hope you like James and Greg making an appearance, and I wanted to have a moment with Aiden and Carl talking and bonding for a little bit as a sort of change of pace. As always let me know in the reviews what you thought and have a good one.**


	8. reminiscences

**Hello everyone first off thank you to those who followed/favorited you guys are great.**

 **TWDFAN2016-no problem you deserve it, and thank you as always for sticking with me your awesome. Now the problem is too many ideas and how to place them…constant struggle.**

 **Wolverine1975-I always enjoy reading a review from you and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **MsJackson53-No problem hope all is well, I have a few Ideas for how this is going to go with Greg and James but nothing concrete. I'll be having something soon with Carl opening up more but anyway.**

 **Seriously I hope you all enjoy this chapter please leave reviews and let me know.**

 **Chapter 8 "reminiscences"**

 **"The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone. I mean, you may think to yourself that you're happy. But you don't really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It's only looking back by comparison with what comes after that you really understand, that's what happiness felt like."**

 **-Conrad Kellogg**

The ticking of a clock somewhere in the distance was the only thing to occupy Aiden's mind and as the hands progressed so did his thoughts.

 _This was it the doctor was going to pull down those sheets and she would be staring back at him, all the late nights standing by the phone praying that she would call…gone._

Whatever hope that had once sustained him was obliterated, he felt beaten both physically and emotionally as he watched the doctor take an all so important phone call… _sounded like….pizza, no Chinese the man is ordering dinner as you wait outside his office waiting for the unwanted unveiling._

Ever since their parents had died Aiden made sure that he did everything that he could to provide the best life possible and then one day he screwed up, mixed up not only the time but the place as well... _he had been so tired, and in one afternoon…gone._

 _The little girl that had once teased and annoyed him like little sisters do…gone._

"Fuck" Aiden buried his head into his hands in some vain hope that the world would simply drift away and the past three weeks will have been nothing but a bad dream but no matter what childhood tricks he tried Aiden could simply not go back.

Instead he sat on a hard bench as the overpowering stench of Formaldehyde struck the young man as he felt the cleaning solution soak into his pores.

The sound of a phone being put back into place startled Aiden _, this is it._ Soon the door would open and the doctor who was more concerned about dinner, would lead him down to the table and show him….show her.

"Aiden are you ready?" the doctor leans out the door expectantly for the young man to follow him; _He actually looks like he cares._ Aiden said nothing but simply got up and followed the doctor as they slowly walked down the hallway.

 _Is anyone really ready?_

 **Rick**

Rick stared down at the hat, occasionally he would look up and around the encampment and then return his attention right back to the hat, trying to remember…him.

Time didn't matter anymore and since time didn't matter anymore he had no way of knowing how long it had been since the prison had fallen, since his greatest joy had been taken from him.

The only thing to remember his only son was the memories that would play an endless loop inside his head and the stupid hat. Rick thumbed the inside of the brim till he uncovered the picture that he had discovered earlier.

Though it had started to fade from sweat the picture displayed a single moment frozen forever in time of the happy family, _Carl's birthday before Judith before, before all this._ Even when he was there Rick was thinking to later…paperwork needed to be filed, a job needed to be done…"

The sound of people stirring brought Rick out of his trance as he quickly put away the photo and hat into his backpack and resumed watch duty.

There were only four of them from the original group and every second to Rick was a painful reminder of what he had cost them. If he hadn't been so head strong, maybe if he had simply listened to the Governor then…they all would be together though without a home and Carl and Judith would still be alive and maybe…

The former lawman glanced down at his revolver wishing that he had the courage to place the gun against his temple; to be able to pull the trigger and put an end to what seemed like an endless source of guilt constant reminders of how fucked up everything was, because of him.

He glanced over to the sleeping bodies of Daryl, Michonne and Beth and wondered why through it all that they still seemed to trust him even after all he put them through, all that he cost them.

The road that they were going on currently could be a huge mistake, but Terminus was no more than a day's walk and if there was even a chance of salvation, then the group needed to make it, and then Rick would end it as long as they were safe.

Rick turned his attention away from the group and out into the ocean of trees that dotted the landscape as a woodpecker unknowingly worked on some tree, completely unaware of the suffering that was going on with the world…

"Ignorance is bliss" Rick mumbled pulling his arms around himself to keep warm on the crisp morning "if only I could be so lucky"

 **Aiden**

Dawn had broken about thirty minutes ago and since then the small group had been up and made breakfast. After which Carl had excused himself to use the bathroom.

"You're more than welcome to come with us if you want sir?" James said over his shoulder as he packed away some essential items.

"Yeah can you… please…?" Greg pleaded as the boy petted Marley who seemed to enjoy the attention

It was a touching offer but Aiden knew that Carl wouldn't want to give up the chance to see his family again, "thank you seriously but …there's something that we have to do"

James stopped packing and sat down across from the older man "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is it?"

Something told Aiden that he should try and keep their journey secret but "We're trying to find the kid's family, and Terminus is has good a place as any to try"

A pause James deep in thought "Greg can you leave us alone for a second" the boy obeyed and left the room not questioning his brother "Do you honestly think that you'll find them…"

Aiden realized what he was trying to say "look I really…." James interrupted him "No, no listen, do you honestly believe that his family is out there?"

"Yeah I really do, there's no reason not too" James looked at him as if he were crazy "Why, what makes you so sure?"

Aiden paused for a brief moment to take a sip from his thermos before continuing "I really don't know, but something, someone has to be alive…maybe I'm too optimistic but until we've exhausted every lead, I'm not telling that kid to give up hope…I can't not after everything he's been through"

James began to get up "I get what you're trying to do, believe me I do and I respect it in a sort of way but if and when you find out that kid's family is gone you'll need to make a decision…one that you probably won't like and neither will he"

James gathered his things as Greg made his way back into the room "I'm going to go check on Carl" James and Greg gave a small reply as Aiden headed out the door.

 **Carl**

Carl leaned his head on his hand as he stared into the bowl, his stomach had hurt earlier but had now subsided after throwing up last night's dinner and now Carl wasn't sure if it was the food or the uneasiness that was creeping up again.

A quick glance in the mirror and Carl for the first time since the prison saw what he really looked like. Yellowish ugly bruises around one of his eyes, his hair was now greasy he looked almost nothing like the he did at the prison.

Slowly he took his shirt off and inspected the marks, the rope burns by now were completely gone, a huge yellowed bruise from where his ribs were broken was still there and of course the bullet wound from Otis. Nothing that he wasn't prepared for the boy took a deep breath and slowly turned around and looked at his back.

No longer smooth an innocent his back now sported horrible ugly scars from where Eric and his friends had had more than their fair share of fun. Carl felt his knees grow weak as he remembered the first night.

His screams of agony being drowned out only by their laughing as the feeling of the chain across his back came again and again. The boy shuddered as he sunk onto the cool linoleum flooring, neither wanting nor able to get off the floor as the thoughts cascaded over him.

He wanted his dad, his mom, Judith, Michonne hell he wanted his family more importantly he wanted all of this to be over. The ability to be able to crawl into his bed in his house knowing that his family was safe was the only thing he could want and the only thing he couldn't have.

Carl's head felt as if it was spinning as he heard the knock on the door, he gritted his teeth "Just a minute"

Aiden's calming voice came through the door "Carl you ok?"

Part of Carl wanted to let him in and let his friend tell him that everything was going to be ok, but another part of him didn't want to worry him.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be out in a minute" Carl hoped he sounded convincing, like moments ago he didn't have a meltdown.

"Alright, take your time but were packing up soon, ok?" Carl let out a yep and soon the sound of Aiden's footsteps could be heard as he stepped away from the bathroom.

Carl let out a sigh as he got up and put his shirt back on, "You'll be fine, just….you'll be fine"

 **Aiden**

Aiden stepped back into their little encampment area looking for James, Greg was again playing with Marley as Aiden picked up his thermos filled with fresh coffee and his pack.

"Where's James?" he asked the boy, "Outside, is Carl ok?"

Aiden could tell that Greg was excited to have someone his own age around to play with "Yeah he'll be out in a minute"

Greg returned his attention to the yelping shepherd as Aiden made his way out to the brisk morning. He could see the man standing a few feet from the door with his back turned to him.

The sound of the creaking door caused James to turn revealing James smoking a cigarette, "Jesus, I thought you were my brother" James took another drag of the cigarette before crushing it beneath his boot "and uh, could you keep that between us…Greg doesn't know that I started again"

Aiden nodded his head understandingly "yeah no problem, but you probably should quit"

James said nothing but returned his attention to the street as he kept his head on a constant swivel, as if expecting an attack at any moment.

Aiden took a sip of coffee as he watched him for a second more "I'm going to peg you as Army?"

James turned his attention away from the road and back to Aiden a slight smirk on his face "what makes you say that?"

"Not saying it's impossible, but for a…twenty year old to not only keep himself and his kid brother alive for as long as it's been…you've had some training, and you also called me sir this morning…military"

"Air Force MP and I wasn't able to keep everyone alive" He returned his gaze back to the road obviously not wanting the matter pressed.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry" Aiden took a seat on one of the railings.

"Thanks, I guess you should expect people to die at the end of the world….but it doesn't make it any easier"

 **Greg/Carl**

"Hey Carl, is everything ok?" Carl had stepped back in the room looking as if he had seen a ghost. He gave a small nod and went to packing up his gear when Greg turned back to him.

"Something happened didn't it?" Puzzled Carl looked up from his gear and over to the boy who was sporting a serious expression. "What do you mean?"

Greg stood up and leaned against a wall "Something bad…it happened to me too"

Carl finished putting the last of his stuff away before standing up as well, "I don't know what you're talking about" the teen slung his bag over his shoulder wishing that Greg wouldn't push the matter further.

The boy sighed and kicked himself off the wall and headed to the door, Carl put his hand out and stopped him "How did you get over…you know"

"My brother helped me; I mean I'll still get memories….flashbacks James calls them, where I feel like I'm back where it happened." Greg paused his eyes had a thousand yard stare "I…just know that you're not alone"

Carl didn't know what to say to the boy in front of him, he opened up almost instantly to Carl who was basically a complete stranger about something that was truly terrible because…because why?

"Thanks" Carl looked at the ground in front of him as he followed Greg outside.

 **Aiden**

A few moments of silence went by before the familiar creak of the door along with Greg, Carl and Marley. "Look we'll stay with you till your near Terminus but then after that we've got to get home" James looked around the small group after he stated this.

"Sounds fair" Aiden extended his hand to which James shook it and the group started their long journey on foot.

 **Here it is, seriously I had so many rewrites on this chapter I really hope I didn't miss something that wasn't supposed to be there. But anyway after rethinking this chapter many different ways I hope you all enjoyed it. The group is probably going to meet up soon….or not. Have a good one!**


	9. What Now

**So I have to start this out by saying sorry, I'm sorry for the lack of uploads this past month. I'm not going to get into specifics other than by saying that there was a family emergency and also a car accident mixed into the past month but all is good now and thank you to those who have stuck around I appreciate it as always I am grateful.**

 **MinervaRules-I'm glad you like their interactions and I'm afraid it might not get any better for poor Carl. And as always thank you.**

 **TWDFAN2016-As always thank you for your support and I'm glad I made your morning and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **IWalkOnMyOwn-thanks truth be told James and Greg weren't going to have that much of an impact on the story but I have to admit I'm enjoying giving James not only his brother but Carl a friend as well.**

 **Wolverine1975-thank you as always, I figured a twenty year old trying to keep his kid brother alive might have a few vices. And I hope you enjoy**

 **RinnaZevran1987-hey I'm glad you love it and are following the story and hope you stick around. Thank you.**

 **And a huge thanks to those following/favoriting I know I can be inconsitant and it means a lot that you like this story seriously thank you.**

 **(Spoilers at bottom for season 7 episode 1)**

 **Chapter 9 "what now"**

" **To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable. Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless."**

 **Gilbert K. Chesterton**

The deafening roar of what seemed like thousands of dead filled the air as the small group looked down on to the abandoned train yard below. The only thing that was worse than the sound was the nauseating smell of undead burning flesh that seemed to blanket the area and got worse by the second.

Aiden could only stare at and silently curse himself for being so stupid, for hoping that there was a chance that they could find Carl's family. He put his hand on the cool chain link fence that separated them from the dead and for the first time since he had found out his immunity felt hope drain from him.

There was no other place to go, no hope of finding anyone from Carl's group, no…Aiden felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see James stare at him with empathetic eyes not saying a word and not needing to, the eyes said it all, they said that he knew the type of pain that he felt, the eyes saying "we're still with you, and we're not going anywhere"

Aiden turned his attention away and looked over at Carl; the boy stared out at the scene below his knuckles white as his fingers interlocked around the spaces in the fence, the boy not wanting to accept that this was it.

"Carl?" Aiden's voice sounded weak and horse as he addressed his companion, knowing that nothing he could say could make this situation any less horrible than it was.

The boy continued to stare not acknowledging his name, his fingers gripping tighter around the fence, "Carl…we…" Aiden moved his arm to comfort the boy only to have Carl jerk away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me" Carl yelled as he pushed himself off the fence and away from the group. Some walkers below turned their attention to the group and began marching toward them.

Carl saw the look of hurt radiate across Aiden's face and a part of him wanted to take back the words he had said but another part of him wanted to continue, to lash out at someone, anyone.

Before Aiden could say anything Carl continued "You said they would be here, you said…" Carl moved further from the group as he felt tears begin to form and his voice become shakier.

Aiden took a step towards Carl "I didn't know…fuck I hoped they would be here…I"

Carl turned his back as he tried to control his tears, _even now you're weak_. Aiden stepped closer till he was next to the boy "Carl, I understand that…"

The boy turned feeling anger flowing through him as he looked the man who had rescued him, the one who said he would help him, who said, who promised that they would find his family.

Carl couldn't control himself as he flung his fists forward punching Aiden again and again shouting "You have no clue what I've been through, I've fucking lost everyone I ever cared about and you're telling me you understand"

Aiden stood there absorbing the punches feeling as though he deserved every hit that Carl threw, shortly the punches lost steam and the boy crumpled to the ground exhausted emotionally and physically and yet Aiden stood there looking at the boy before him that had lost everything, not wanting to go near him for fear that the boy would erupt again.

Keeping his face looking down Carl uttered one finally sentence "I wish you never saved me" the words cut through Aiden and hurt more than any punch ever could before he could respond he felt James touching his shoulder yet again but this time there was urgency in his eyes and voice as he spoke "Listen there is a herd of dead coming this way so let's move"

Greg moved around his brother dragging Carl to his feet telling him to move as the group backtracked to the road as the horde followed them and pushed them away from what had seemed to be the best place to find Carl's family.

 **One day later**

Carl still wasn't talking as the group made their way into a deserted mall. It was small and not long after the group had arrived the building was cleared and ready for exploring. The boys went off with Marley close behind while James and Aiden went into an outdoor supply store.

Items were scattered along the floor but a good chunk of useful equipment remained ready for the taking. James took the time to take out a cigarette to which Aiden bummed one and the soon the two were indulging in the tobacco.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Aiden asked the question as he enjoyed the aroma of tobacco filling the air.

James took a drag of his own before responding "You did what you thought was right, I wouldn't have been so hopeful but like I said before I respect it."

"I was…I hoped if anything we would have at least got some information, I saw the signs for the place a while ago and after hearing the radio broadcast it just seemed to make sense that that is where his group would be…but" Aiden paused to take another drag of the burning cigarette.

James spoke next "it doesn't matter now, Carl didn't mean what he said before, believe me I've dealt with similar things with my brother and in the end we get through it and we're closer, Carl will be the same just give him a few"

James finished his cigarette and stomped it out before saying "So why were you so hopeful, I have to know being on your own for as long as you said, how come?"

Aiden hesitated before putting the cigarette in his mouth and rolling up his sleeve revealing the bandage. "This is the reason, and this is the only way you'll believe me, this has been with me since the beginning"

Carefully Aiden removed the bandage revealing the bite mark, still as fresh and still as ugly as before. James took a step closer and examined the bite, his breathing became heavier as he realized what he was staring at "there's no way…"

"somehow I'm immune, I've gotten bitten a couple more times and those healed up no problem but this for some reason is still there" James looked as if he didn't believe him "Why didn't you go to the CDC?"

Aiden shrugged "I tried but I couldn't, I stayed helped those I could by the time I was able to leave and make it to Atlanta the CDC was destroyed and I had to find some way to survive."

James remained silent as the older man finished his story, "God damn…I have to say you guys are at least interesting"

 **Rick**

The group was now smaller as in just him and Michonne, after the explosion at Terminus the group had been forced to split up in the chaos and now unfortunately they had lost even more people. _Your fault_

It was his fault there was no way around that fact and as the hours turned into days he replayed the situation over again and again.

When they had seen the signs for Terminus it made sense to go to civilization and like a fool he had led his small group to the slaughter house. Michonne continued to stay by him through it all and Rick knew that she would be safer if he was no longer around…no longer…Rick looked up from his thoughts and saw a way to help her.

There were three walkers before him their snapping jaws thundered in his ears as he slowly stepped toward them, to embrace the death that they would provide him…no more pain, Michonne would be better off without him. Rick actually felt himself smile for the first time since the prison as he took another step forward.

He heard someone calling his name, a woman…Lori? He was now no more than a few feet away from the sweet release of death when he felt himself being pulled away from the walkers and onto the ground. Michonne quickly got around him and raised her Katana taking out his salvation and his chance of freedom.

"You didn't have the right" his voice cracked, Michonne shook her head "I had every right, you think you just get to kill yourself and it will all be ok…no. You don't get to do that, not to me" Michonne stood before the man that was once Rick, the man who had saved so many and put their needs before his own…now for lack of a better term destroyed.

"Please just let me go" Rick pleaded with her, begging with her and yet she stood firm "No Rick, not today"

 **The group**

Carl rummaged through the clothes until settling on a light red flannel along with a pair of jeans and dark blue beanie. Before the apocalypse he hated having to go clothes shopping but when you wear the same thing every day you start wanting some clean clothes.

"You really shouldn't have been so hard on him back there" Greg said seemingly appearing out of nowhere carrying a handful of new clothes as well.

Carl sighed and followed his new friend back to the changing rooms, "I know, I was just so angry and he was the first person I saw and the only thing I could think of…." Greg motioned for him to stop.

Greg took a few moments trying to pick his next words carefully "I understand but you should really talk to him, after….well after what happened to me I lashed out to James pretty much the same way you did to Aiden, I blamed him and myself for what happened which couldn't have been farther from the truth… and in the end I regretted it….just make sure you talk to him ok" the pair continued in silence as Carl marveled at his new friends maturity and understanding that only made Carl feel worse about how he had acted the day before.

Carl hadn't stopped playing the previous day over and over again in his mind the things he had said, of course he was glad Aiden saved him and Aiden had become a friend someone Carl could trust, before they left he would talk to him then.

After the boys had changed Aiden and James soon were in the store as well with new camping supplies and a few other sundry items. "Looking sharp guys I think Aiden and I might do the same before heading out" James exclaimed before going over to another section of the store as Aiden headed over to the flannel section with Carl following close behind.

Aiden began thumbing through the selections picking out jeans, undershirts and was in the process of picking out a flannel when Carl spoke up.

"Aiden, can I…can we talk?" Carl's voice sounded unsure as Aiden looked up from what he was doing "uh, yeah what's going on?"

Carl twiddled with his thumbs for a few moments before choosing the right words "I…just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"For yesterday?" the boy slowly nodded his head "Carl what was said, I don't hold it against you. I let you down it's as simple as that and I'm sorry"

Carl edged closer "You didn't let me down, you did more than most people would and I said things that I shouldn't of" Carl felt himself begin to get emotional again.

Aiden came around the clothing rack and knelt down till he was eye level with Carl "its ok Carl, no matter what we'll stick together, and no matter what gets said we're still friends and if you want we'll keep searching" Carl blinked away a tear "You would still look?" he said unbelieving.

Aiden's smile returned "Of course that's what friends do" Aiden started to get up but was immediately brought back down by Carl's embrace. "Thank you" Carl whispered before releasing his grip on Aiden.

As the group stepped outside refreshed not only physically but emotionally as well it was as if everything was brighter now the sun was still high in the sky which meant that the group had a few hours before having to make camp.

"So are you guys going to go back to your home?" Aiden asked before the group set off, Greg and James looked at each other before shaking their heads "no I think we'll stick with you all for a little while longer if that's alright"

"That's more than fine with us, right Carl?" Carl nodded and a bark from Marley told Aiden that that was the right decision as the group started off toward the road.

 **Dusk**

The group continued along the road Aiden happy that James and Greg had put off going back home in favor of staying with them, he would need as much help as possible with Carl.

The last of the sun's rays were drifting through the trees as the group spotted the wall. It was huge maybe fifteen feet tall surrounding what seemed to be a bustling town as the sound of both adults and children could be heard as the group continued down the road and eventually found themselves in front of a gate.

Gunmen observed them below with rifles pointed at them telling them to halt and wait for the leader. The small group did as was told and waited for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes and soon the gate creaked open revealing a lone man sporting a duster and a cowboy hat.

The artificial light was blinding to the group to the point that they shielded their eyes at the scene before them.

Slowly the man stepped forward revealing a sheriff badge and with a deep, gravely and commanding voice said "Welcome to New Horizon"

 **Again thank you all and let me know what you thought I feel like I might have put too much into this or rushed it but let me know, thanks and have a good one.**

 **Glenn and Abraham you will be missed, Rest in Peace**


	10. Demons

**Seriously I know I usually go into more detail and thank people personally and i'm sorry but anyway thank you to those that review and follow/favorite this story. It's good to know that I have your support on this and my other stories and i'm going to try and update more often. Anyway enjoy and as always let me know what you think, i'm dying to know.**

Chapter 10-Demons

 **"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell." Oscar Wilde**

Carl and his Dad navigated throughout the area taking their time; as well they should have been since as far as Carl could tell…it was a maze.

"How much further Dad?" Carl asked the exhaustion clearly in his voice. No answer his Dad just kept moving

"Dad?" again no response, just the sound of a baby wailing off in the distance, the sky becoming darker and darker as the pair continued on their path.

Carl felt the all too familiar pain of fear begin to overtake him as his Dad continued up ahead never slowing, "Dad please, answer me"

All of a sudden the maze that they had been going through for what seemed like hours faded away and before them was a freshly painted house with a white picket fence, "Home?" it couldn't have been home but for some reason the word had come so easily to him for the house before him had to be home.

Before he could try to get an answer from his Dad he realized that the man was no longer anywhere near him but instead was entering the house and then disappearing. The cries that could once have been heard were gone and instead replaced by the rustle of trees and the singing of birds as they carried along their way.

Before he knew what he was doing Carl propelled himself forward and sprinted faster than he ever had before towards the house, towards home,towards family. Upon opening the door Carl felt the immediate sense of security that one has when surrounded by loved ones, the sound of Judith cooing upstairs stole his attention and without meaning to felt himself being drawn towards the unknown yet familiar surroundings.

When he ascended to the top of the stairs he was presented in front of a door with various little decorations that declared that this was a baby's room, slowly his arm extended and took the door by the handle and twisted it. Soon the boy stepped into the room bright sunlight shone through the windows as Carl was greeted by his dad hunched over the crib carefully ensuring that Judith was taken care of.

"Why didn't you stop before?" Carl knew he had spoken but didn't recall of thinking of the words

The figure straightened back up adjusting his back and neck almost as if fitting himself back into place before turning around slowly revealing the disfigured face that had haunted the boy all those weeks ago… _Eric._

"Did you miss me" Eric grinned revealing yellowed decaying teeth and the numerous scars that he had received from Carl so many nights ago

The windows were completely blackened with the only light coming from a lantern hung on the wall, Carl quickly turned back around to the door only to find that the doorknob had completely vanished and thus Carl was left to banging on the frame like a helpless child.

He could feel Eric getting closer and closer as his fists became weaker and weaker the more he pounded on the door, the feeling of dread washed over Carl as he desperately wanted to get out of the room. He felt thick ropes wind themselves around his ankles and before he could do a thing felt his legs get pulled out from under him as he was dragged closer to Eric's awaiting arms.

Soon Carl was looking straight up at Eric, the one who had tormented him more than anyone who had touched him, who had violated him, who had made him feel completely worthless was now back in control…or always had been, just silently watching.

They were no longer in the house but instead in the same woods that they found him in, his hands were bound tightly behind him as Eric looked down putting his full bodyweight on Carl's chest as the boy fought to breathe, a knife was firmly clasped in Eric's hand as he watched Carl struggle before running the blade across Carl's cheek. The boy letting out a small yelp as it pierced his flesh, Eric laughing at Carl's pain.

"Even if you escape today I will always be watching waiting for another opportunity, do you hear me?" Eric asked again cutting Carl's cheek with the sharp blade, "No matter what, you can never get rid of me" Eric began to shake Carl violently pulling the boy up close to his own face and then back against the forest floor, over and over.

Carl felt his head hit the soft pillow of his bed and realized that he was no longer prisoner of Eric but instead in the haven known as New Horizon. Greg stood by him clearly the one who had woken him up, no one else was in the room besides Marley who had her face pressed next to his.

"Was it him again?" Greg asked clearly knowing who it was about. Carl nodded his head and took a sip of water from a glass that Greg had offered, "He won't let me go"

Carl curled himself into a ball as if making himself smaller would make everything better, "He isn't doing anything Carl he has no control over you, he's dead"

Knowing what he already knew didn't help Carl in this situation it only made it worse that he couldn't do anything to stop the endless torment that he faced every night. "Did you tell Aiden about what happened?" Greg asked taking a sip from his own water.

Carl shook his head "He wouldn't understand, the things Eric did that his friends did…who could understand"

Greg looked at Carl unbelieving before saying "I do understand remember, my brother understood he killed a whole room of those bastards…" Greg paused a moment reliving the moment before continuing "And I know Aiden would understand too"

Carl nodded "I'll think about it"

"Good, I think you'll be surprised and not to mention that town dance is in a few days so everyone is pretty much off work. Greg said as he got up to leave.

"Wait, can you stay here tonight?" Carl hated the fear that was apparent in his voice as he spoke to his friend

"Yeah, but move over because I'm not sleeping on the floor" Greg said flicking off the light to the room before making his way over to the Bed, Marley quickly got up as well planting herself at the foot of the bed endlessly monitoring for intruders.

James slowly walked step by step into the dimly lit bar, some country twang was echoing throughout the establishment and gave the place a western atmosphere. There were a few people inside tending to their beers paying attention to nothing else but their personal sorrows that usually accompanied people this day in age.

"What'll it be?" the bar tender asked as he wiped down the bar trying to pick up some of the sadness that seemed to be bled into the area.

"Jack and coke if you got it" James sat guilty in a stool as the man without skipping a beat brought up a bottle of Jack and began fixing the drink. James had been on the wagon since end of the world had started and now that there wasn't the constant threat of him or his brother being eaten he had time to remember his demons that were so craved for attention.

The old man set the glass down in front of James without spilling a drop "that'll be one .22" he said his eyes unblinking as James reached into his coat and retrieved a single .22 caliber bullet and placed it on the table.

The old man took the bullet and placed it into his own pocket before resuming his cleaning leaving the young man to his drink. New Horizon was everything that they had needed at the time with hot and cold clean running water, fresh food, medicine and most importantly safety. It was a virtual paradise where everyone had a job to do which after an interview with the sheriff James became the newest deputy, and Greg got to be a kid and go to school…paradise.

James took a swig of his drink and felt the familiar burning liquid slither down his throat and into his stomach as it tried to appease the invisible monsters that had latched themselves back into James's everyday life, monsters that he desperately wanted to just leave him alone.

James reached into his pocket and withdrew another bullet and placed it the same place as before and was soon served another drink this time he requested without coke. James retrieved his cigarettes and upon approval from the old man began to inhale the sweet smell of tobacco into his lungs…

Aiden paced around the lab muttering something important and then jotting it down on a slip of paper and then continuing looking around for a pencil he needed. After arriving to New Horizon which was only meant to be for a week at the most the group fell in love with the place and upon Aiden was tasked to help the town doctor with patients and upon finding out about Aiden's immunity was his new favorite patient.

Aiden may have only been a Paramedic but he loved to read and with endless medical text books and time on his hands the young man was learning a lot more than he would have before about the medical trade. Some patients were skeptical about seeing a paramedic for some of their medical concerns but with the main doctor busy running tests they didn't really have much of an option.

Marley sat watching the examinations underneath the table that served as Aiden's desk and lunch area when the need arose, and upon not having anything else to do promptly rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

Aiden poked her side slightly with his shoe "Marley….Marley" he whispered to the unmoving canine "you have to get up, your blocking my desk" Marley rolled back over and made her way to the other side of the room and promptly re rolled herself against the wall. "Thank you" Aiden called out sitting

himself at his desk and filled out the paper work of the last patient and took a sip of cold, stale coffee that he had started hours ago.

Normally they would work eight hour shifts with a nurse coming in at night but since the doctor had begun conducting research on the immunity Aiden and Frank (the nurse) had found themselves working back to back 12 hour shifts, Aiden taking days and Frank taking nights. The long hours were starting to run both of them ragged and Aiden was thankful that shortly he would be off work and be able to enjoy himself for a few quick hours. The computer on his desk let off a ping letting him know that he had received an intranet message that the town had set up.

"Blood results look promising will fill you in tomorrow, Dr. Hanson" Aiden read the short note and felt his body become renewed, his state didn't last long because soon he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Aiden said getting up to gather his equipment that would be needed.

"Aiden, you busy or..." Carl's quiet voice asked from the crack in the door

"no, not at all i'm actually going to be getting off soon" Aiden said as he walked over to the microwave and began reheating his coffee.

Carl came into the office and was quickly greeted by Marley who patiently sat down next to a chair to which Carl took the invite and sat down twiddling his thumbs, clearly nervous about something.

"So what's going on?" Aiden took a sip of the now steaming but just as bad coffee after he spoke

A long sigh as Carl tried to pick the correct words "I had another nightmare last night"

"Same person as before?" Aiden asked unsure, Carl nodded before continuing

"You know when you found me...and I was with those men" Aiden nodded as Carl glanced out the window clearing his throat before speaking again. "They were all pretty bad to me...but there was one that. he just seemed to hate me more than the others, they would do things to me sure but this one he took it a whole step further. Most of those cuts that I had were because of him"

Aiden set his coffee down trying his best not to display his disgust with what had happened as Carl continued, "He woke me up every morning before the others had gotten up and he would...touch me and then he would cut me...he had a sort of deep laugh, like sandpaper" Carl's thousand yard stare overtook him as the boy switched over to autopilot.

"He told me that I had killed my family because I was a weak stupid kid...I was only good for fucking"

"Carl that's not true, your not..."

"I might as well be right, i cant even move on...i killed my Dad, my sis...my sister. Do you have any idea what its like to live with that guilt" Carl cut off

"I had a sister Carl, before all this happened she went missing...I fucked up, went to the wrong address..." before Aiden could complete his thought they were interrupted by frantic knocking upon the office door which was quickly opened by a clearly worried Greg.

Before either of the pair could utter a word Greg frantically spoke "It's James…he…I think he needs help" Aiden glanced into the boys wet eyes and knew there was more to the story."Ok Greg, what kind of help does James need?" Aiden had a slight idea where the conversation was going to end up but continued to listen.

" James used to have a problem…he would drink…a lot but he's been good for a while but now I can't find him and someone said he went to the bar and and" Aiden motioned for the boy to stop

"Alright I'll go find him, Carl I'm sorry but can we talk later" Carl nodded understandingly and wrapped an arm around the younger boy in an effort to comfort him along with Marley who followed the pair out.

"What have you gotten into James" Aiden whispered

James downed another drink and for once the voices seemed a bit dimmer and he could finally feel himself begin to relax as the lights became hazier and the music louder. Aiden sat down next to him and ordered water.

"Hey there good lookin, how bout i order up some beers" James said over exaggerating his Virginia drawl.

Aiden wiped his forehead clear of sweat and took a sip of water trying to suppress a grin "You are going to have to get me completely wasted if you want to take me home"

"I got enough time and money to make it happen" James retorted with a laugh and another swig of his drink which was quickly replaced by the bartender.

After their laughter had died down Aiden asked "What are we doing here James?"

"We are living at the end of the world, where there is no hope of returning to the old one" James's smile had completely disappeared and was replaced by a pained expression.

"I mean you James, I haven't seen you touch a drop since I've known you...and frankly you don't seem the type, so why now?" Aiden asked as the music seemed to die down

"Today's the day I died...two years, six hours and twenty-three minutes ago" He stated checking his watch, before Aiden could ask James continued "In Iraq, I was on convoy with my friend and a bunch of other guys but Kent he was my best friend. Anyway everything was going smooth until the last five miles that's when we were hit by an IED, shots rang out all over the place and when it was finally over...I said "Hell of a fight wasn't it Kent" but ah... Kent wasn't there no more."

James took another swig from his drink "I could feel this burning on my side and that's when I found out i'd been shot too, doctors said that I was lucky but the only thing I could think about was Kent's lifeless face. I came back home was awarded a bunch of bullshit told what a great job I had done for uncle Sam but I couldn't help but be reminded that he was dead and his daughter fatherless while I sat at home watching the t.v. wondering why me and not him"

Aiden sat speechless as his friend unleashed a waterfall of secrets and pain that had been building up for years, first Carl and now James both damaged people needing a friend to talk to and one severely under qualified person to do it "I'm not going to tell you anything that's going to make it all better, hell I can't. I'm just going to say that if you weren't around...you saved your brother from either being torn apart by those things or by people and he's lucky to have you...we're lucky to have you. If you weren't with us at Terminus then I doubt I could've gotten Carl out of there, you saved us there is no way around it."

James nodded his head "I think I want to go home now" He breathed

"Alright" Aiden said as both men stood up Aiden more easily than James who required the other man's assistance till they were outside underneath the pale moon light, Aiden walk/stumbled with James down the short road to their house. The town had gotten into the festive mood with wreaths hanging on doors and lights draped on houses and other fixtures, if the pair hadn't known better they would say that the world wasn't destroyed.

As they stumbled up the steps Greg ran out of the house and into his brother's arms thankful that he was ok, "Hey Aiden" A gruff voice said

Aiden turned around to be greeted by the sheriff "Hi sir how are you doing tonight" He said stepping off the porch

"I'm doing alright, I hate to ask you this but I've got a man that came in tonight, needs a medical exam"

"Frank can't do it?" Aiden inquired, attempting to keep the annoyance out of his voice

"Frank...I just found shooting up heroine at his house, so no. Just a quick exam then your free for the rest of the night" The sheriff stated, clearly resolute in his thinking

After assuring that James was going to sleep off his binge and that Greg and Carl were going to be alright Aiden found himself heading to the clinic, eager to be done and at home. The office was just as he left it minus one sleeping dog, he quickly tidied up and pulled out a questionnaire form that was required of all new residents or traders and began to prepare himself, not knowing who was going to come through that door.

Soon the sheriff came and dropped the man off and sat outside the door prepared to come in at a hint of trouble.

The man seemed completely out of it, scars along his face and other visible parts of his body, a long graying, scraggly beard covered most of the man's face, the rest of his body was gaunt looking like if he breathed to hard he would snap in half. The young man felt sorry for him as he looked down at the paper "Alight Sir my name is Aiden i'm just going to ask you some questions, take some blood and make sure your not bitten do you understand?" Aiden paused and awaited an answer from the man who seemed a million miles away, answering.

"Sir i need you to at least nod that you understand what I just asked you"

The man gave a slow nod indicating that he understood, "Alright, so first question what is your name?"

Again the man nodded, "Ok sir for this question I actually need a response" The man remained rigid and Aiden realized that the man was in pain.

"What happened to you out there?" Aiden asked not asking from a question on the sheet but one of his own.

"I...I lost everything...everything that mattered anyway. my wife, friends... my daughter...my so..." The man stopped talking as Aiden realized the man was clearly trying to block whatever painful memory had entered his mind.

"You have my sympathies, we all lost people here. Hell my family and I only got here a month ago" Aiden said putting the questionnaire on his desk, suddenly uninterested

"at least you still have your family" the man said spitefully

"Family's what you make it, none of them are related by blood, we found each other when we needed it. The one I was with first, a boy who lost everyone I found him in trouble, rescued him and been together ever since."

The man paused taking in Aiden's response before shaking his head dismissing it "Look I done talking about this so answer your damn questions and leave me alone"

"Ok" Aiden said quietly relieved to begin the process but also frustrated that the talk was over " Alright sir, What is your name?"

"Grimes, Rick Grimes"

 **Seriously I hope you all enjoyed, Let me know if you did or what could be improved. Have a good one.**


	11. Seeing ghosts

**Hello everyone and hey another record. I'm not giving up on writing it's just been non stop with...well everything. I've had a ton of ideas for upcoming chapters and I couldn't do any of them without writing this one, so sorry I've taking so long.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed, seriously I cant thank you all enough for taking the time to review my work it really is one of the best things that someone can do, letting me know what I can improve upon and just letting me know that you liked the chapter, seriously makes this worthwhile knowing that someone out there likes it and continues to read my work despite the long times between chapters. Same goes to those who followed/favorite the story.**

 **Seriously thank you-from Lawj80**

 **And let me know what you think**

Aiden grunted slightly as he heaved the blue EMS bag onto his now slender frame, taking a quick minute to steady himself on the open door of the ambulance he struggled on. It had been a week since the morgue, another week of not knowing where she was or even if she was alive…or worse what if she was. Thoughts ran through his mind constantly when he would be by himself at home waiting for the phone to ring telling him that they had found her alive and dazed by the river, or the more requiring thought her body found in the river munched on by the fish.

Aiden shivered slightly despite the humidity and inched his way to the wide open door frame that bore the scars of the war that had occurred there not even any hour ago. Gang war something or other, police were called in for a shootout involving multiple people. It had taken only five minutes for the first responders to get on scene but by then the damage was done and now it was up to Aiden to search the house and find any survivors, with an officer accompanying him. However they were all busy so with another shiver he entered the dwelling.

The entrance wasn't to bad, at least to what he was used to. A few bullet casings littered the hallway along with various shoes and blood stains telling of what went down there as an indifferent Aiden continued along to the first room. The smell made him gag as he surveyed the kitchen that was before him. Dim sunlight leaked its way through dirt caked windows showing the various week old fast food wrappers that littered the table and floor around it, dirty dishes laid in the sink waiting to be washed for what appeared like months and yet they continued to sit. Nothing else was in the room except a few over turned chairs that showed someone must have been eating when the first shots were fired.

Aiden turned away as his eyes began watering from the stench and proceeded into the next room, it was a living room. Wallpaper chipped away as the T.V. Continued emitting a pale blue light showing the latest episode of Rick and Morty, the colors clashing greatly with the scene before him. Two teenagers laid before him in pools of their own blood, the oldest not being more than sixteen, both of their lives cut short before they even could begin. Shaking his head in disgust Aiden resorted to his training and checked both of their pulses before moving on, careful to avoid any blood contamination.

Moving onto the final hallway and checking the first two doors to discover bedrooms littered with mattresses on the floors and more shell casings Aiden went into the next room to discover a bathroom. It was small with a shower in one corner and a sink and toilet in another, mold crept its way along the floors and up the walls trying to spread its self as far as it could before being taken out, though it looked as though no one had tried yet to get rid of it. Pal light enclosed the small space from a small light bulb that hung from the ceiling, that cast shadows in varying directions. Above the sink was a dirty bathroom mirror, smeared from greasy handprints cleaning it off from the steam of many morning showers. That wasn't what caused him distress it was the reflection looking back at him.

Through all the dirt and grime was his pale face staring back at him, his eyes were sunken far back into his skull with dark lines underneath that showed his lack of sleep. His once short cropped hair was now down to his shoulders and was matted and greasy, along with his once trimmed face that now bore a long scraggly beard that was also greasy and stuck out in varying angles. His uniform was unwashed and stained with mud and and was wrinkled showing that the young man that once had cared so much was now gone….

"If I could just see her one last time" His meek voice boomed inside the bathroom almost startling him as if he didn't expect to say the words that he had been thinking. Disgusted he broke the protocol of not touching anything and switched off the light and retreated back into the hallway….one door remaining.

His footsteps echoed as he touched the the concrete floor of a basement, which surprisingly was much neater than the upstairs.

"Hello…is there anyone down here?" Aiden said flicking on his flash light to illuminate the dark room

"I'm not a cop, just want to patch you up and get you out of here" His question was returned to him as no one answered and Aiden continued to flick his light around the various objects in the room till he landed on a door. The door was made of iron, various locks scattered the ground as if the room was to keep someone out, or someone in.

Aiden's heart pounded against his chest as he slowly inched his way towards the door preparing to brace himself for whatever lay on the other side…he slowly extended his hand and licked his lips in anticipation to call out to someone if they were on the other side. Turning the knob and opening the door greeted him with a loud groaning sound as metal and rust scraped together to slowly reveal the secrets of whatever laid on the other side.

Shining his flashlight through the door Aiden looked around at the barren room that contained a few items, a chair in the center of the room, a bucket against the wall….a chain hooked into the wall….Aiden followed the chain with the beam of his light feeling his stomach go in knots as it inched closer to what it was connected to….a mattress….and a figure…a little girl of about thirteen….

Aiden inched himself closer to the figure as more pieces began to fall into place, the blond hair…the…it couldn't be….

"Sis…"

 **Chapter 11 "Seeing ghosts"**

Aiden felt the pen and clip board grow heavier with every passing instant, and yet the man sat there…it had to be him…

"Can you repeat that for me…." Aiden finally asked

"Rick…GRIMES…." Rick stated putting extra emphasis on the last name, though by the look in his eyes a person could tell that he was miles away.

Aiden slowly got up from his chair and edged his way toward the door "I want some coffee, you?"

Rick nodded clearly still trying to take in the area that he was in and dealing with the feeling of being in civilization for the first time since the end of the world happened. Aiden excused himself and went into the hallway where a concerned sheriff towered over him.

"You alright, the process takes longer than fifteen minutes…." He said with a slight irritation in his voice clearly not wanting to be there any longer than he already had.

Aiden nodded and simply said that he left something back at the house and that he would be right back, the sheriff seemed to understand and let the young man go and that he would watch Rick….Aiden took off in a dead sprint.

 **Carl**

The boy washed another dish and put it back into its place with the others along the shelf, his ear buds were blasting Five finger death punch in an attempt to drown out the constant sound of James puking. The chorus had just wrapped up as Carl placed the final plate away and another song started as the teen retreated into the living room and plopped himself on the couch.

Carl allowed himself a moment as the music began to wash over him, it was somewhere past two in the morning and yet he didn't feel tired, or maybe he did but he couldn't sleep. It wasn't as if he didn't love James and Greg but without Aiden being in the house he didn't or couldn't allow himself to go to sleep, it didn't feel safe…

The teen sighed stretching out on the couch looking at the ceiling above him tracing the pattern that at one point was considered stylish now it was just a ceiling. He began to feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier as the iPod switched from FFDP and onto the Beatles… _Where was he…._

He must have dosed off for a moment because the next thing that he knew was that he was being shaken awake by a very excited Aiden.

"Carl….Carl wake up!" Aiden's voice was quick and while not worried was definitely excited

"Wa…what?" Carl's groggy voice spoke over the music that still played in his ear buds

"You need to come with me right now!" Aiden said dragging the boy to his feet and heading to the door

"Whats going on, is everything ok?" Carl was confused and beginning to get worried from the lack of information

Aiden shouted up to Greg that him and Carl would be right back and upon verbal confirmation the pair were outside the door heading down the road.

"Aiden what the hell is going on?" Carl asked planting his feet on the sidewalk telling himself to not move any further

Aiden stopped and appeared to comprehend how the situation looked or sounded, allowing himself to catch his breath and wiping his mouth with his hand before speaking "I'm not going to tell you, but there is something that you need to see…and you have to trust me."

Carl trusted very few people but Aiden was one of the few that didn't need to ask of it from Carl, that trust had been earned long ago…regardless of the ups and downs…

"Ok"

 **Rick**

Rick sat quietly in the room, it took a few minutes before he realized that he had been left alone for more than a few minutes, what were they planing?

Thoughts began to twist and turn in the former lawman's head as the clock above him continued ticking along.

 _This is another terminus, they are gathering up resources before killing him, or perhaps they had something worse in store._

Rick looked around the space trying to think of something in case…Another glance around the room he spotted them…a pair of scissors lying peacefully on the desk a few feet away. Getting up Rick quietly retrieved his weapon and then walked himself to his chair and mentally prepared himself.

If they were going to kill him then he was at least taking a few of them out.

 **Aiden**

It didn't take long before the pair were back at the medical office and walking up the first flight of stairs.

"Can you please tell me what were doing here?" Carl asked panting after running nonstop from the house.

Aiden said nothing till they reached the floor that Carl had been at mere hours ago, "Listen before we go any further I'm just going to ask you one question. OK.

The boy nodded unsure, wiping away sweat that had been running down his cheek

"You talked about your dad before, you said his name was Rick and that he was a sheriff…correct?" Aiden held up a finger to the sheriff approaching them clearly confused by Carl's presence.

Carl nodded "Yeeeah" he answered timidly. Not wanting to get his hopes up…not wanting to believe the reason Aiden was asking.

Aiden turned his attention to the sheriff "He still in there?"

The sheriff nodded "Just how you left him, and why's he here?" The sheriff Asked his hand waving over to Carl who continued to stand there in a daze.

"I think their related, just want to verify it before continuing. Think of it as an earlier Christmas present." Aiden said the words spilling out so quickly he wasn't sure if he got the point across.

The sheriff stood their for only a moment before standing aside and allowing the pair to go to the door. "I'll go in first and then you come in right behind me after I've spoken to him got it?"

The question hung in the air as the teen slowly began to comprehend and then gave a small nod, allowing Aiden to open the door.

"Mr. Grimes"

 **To be continued….right now..**

Aiden opened the door and saw the man sitting in his chair, unmoving almost comatose.

"Rick..." The man moved his head toward Aiden, his eyes looking far ahead and unblinking.

"Are you going to continue?" Rick's voice was low and far away, filled with an almost disinterest about what was happening around him.

"I am, first however there's someone outside that wants to say hi..." Aiden waited for a change, some sort of surprise but instead there wasn't any. Only the man's body tensed up as if getting ready to be attacked.

"Aiden took a deep breath and ran his hand through his messy hair before turning the door knob and opening the door, "You can come in now"

Carl eased his way through the door and stood before the shell that was once his dad, looking at his son with a mixture of sorrow and apprehension.

Carl stepped closer "Dad?" The boy asked a small smile forming on his lips, realizing that the man before him was indeed his father.

Rick sported a face of fear and before Aiden could react Rick revealed a pair of scissors placing them mere inches from his son's throat.

"You can't be real...Carl's dead, your wearing his face...trying...tryi" Rick spat out line after line of paranoid ramblings as Carl fought against the man's grip, hot tears falling down his face as his dad waved a pair of scissors closer and closer to his eye, being able to read the "Made in China" stamp.

"Jesus Christ, stop" Aiden shouted, knowing that the sheriff would come in and help, hopefully before anything more happened.

Rick looked to Aiden his face contorted with fear and heartache the man appeared completely conflicted with what was happening, not really there. Something that would have shown up and the evaluation if Aiden had only bothered to go through the rest of it, but he stupidly had skipped it in hope that seeing Carl would have been the best thing for Rick...and now he was paying for it.

"I'm sorry Carl, I'm sorry I didn't protect you from them" Rick whispered seemingly still not aware that who he was talking to was really his son, that Carl was the crying boy in his arms.

Aiden eased himself away from the door to focus Rick's attention away from the sheriff who was about ready to come in, his taser drawn.

"LIsten to me Rick, look at your son..." Aiden dropped his voice to barely above a whisper.

Rick stopped talking looking over to Aiden and then back to Carl and then back to Aiden. "He's not my son...he's an imposter"

"That's not true...that's your son...and your hurting him right now" Aiden kept calm and the sheriff entered the room his taser still aimed and Rick and Carl in front of him.

Rick either didn't notice and didn't care because his attention was still on Aiden. "I didn't hurt my son, the governor did...you did and you put this imposter in his place." Rick's eyes went from sorrow to pure anger, his mind clearly not here..not registering the pure insanity that he was doing at the time.

Rick tossed his son out of the way and rushed toward Aiden who put up his arms in an attempt to block the much larger man, before reaching him however Rick fell to the ground convulsing on the ground, two little mental pieces sticking out from his body where the taser had hit its mark.

Aiden fell against the wall, unsure of what to do as the sheriff quickly restrained Rick in handcuffs, stuff like this rarely happened but slometimes they had to deal with the crazy's, the people beaten down by the apocalypse, who had simply been outside surviving for far too long.

"Next time do the damn screening" The sheriff said taking Rick to the jail and leaving Carl and Aiden alone in his office, both not saying a thing. Both not knowing what to say after the ordeal...Rick was back in Carl's life though clearly that was going to take longer than they had thought...

Aiden stood up and sat down next to the teen "We'll get him the help he needs Carl...I really am sorry I thought that..."

"Its ok...do you think I can see him tomorrow?" Carl didn't seem afraid or sad but instead determination resounded in his voice, a tinge of pride echoed down Aiden's spine.

"Maybe...we'll see tomorrow" Aiden said scratching at his scar, the bandage had come loose in the flight and had exposed the god awful sight to him.

"We'll see tomorrow"

 **Epilogue**

Aiden ran to his sisters side and picked up the small frail figure in his arms and attempted to stand, only to be brought right back down.

"Its..ok…your brother's here…your brot…here" Aiden felt hot tears dot his shirt as he felt the cold lifeless corpse, she had clearly been dead for a few hours now and yet as he looked at the sunken face of the little girl he could feel his heart sink further than it ever had before.

His flashlight had been cast aside and had rolled to the point that it was casting their shadows against the darkened wall, and in some way illuminated the room before him. His stomach felt sick, if only they had gotten a call before then maybe then he could have…

The sounds of footsteps could be heard above him as he desperately tried to any sort of logic, reasoning…The girl shifted slightly in his arms.

In shock he dropped the girl and she landed with a loud thud against the concrete but still she writhed. Aiden simply stared at his sister, sinking to the floor as the basement closed in on him, not knowing what to do.

before he knew it the girl's eyes were open and slowly but surely she stood up growling. She towered over Aiden who continued to stay crouched on the floor mere inches from his sister.

"Ashely?" He timidly asked

Ashely glazed over eyes immediately turned to him, she sniffed the air and her mouth opened so it appeared that she was smiling at Aiden.

Before he could say another word the girl was snapping her jaws and appeared to leap down on top of him. Instinctively Aiden used his arm to stop the figure from going to anything vital. He felt the jaws sink in to his flesh ripping and tearing and hot pain radiated up his arm and in to his entire body.

a scream escaped from his throat as the creature continued to growl and bite into his arm, with a last bit of strength Aiden pushed her off and crawled away, his arm feeling as if it were on fire.

The growling continued and against his judgement Aiden turned to look at the figure who began coming closer and closer to him before she or it could take another step and loud bang echoed around to basement, temporarily deafening Aiden as he saw his figure fall to the ground, and after a few seconds of twitching finally stopped moving.

Aiden was dragged out by an EMT and the cop who had been sweeping the building and heard the screams, neither of them knew what to say or do as Aiden looked at the cell that contained his sister. Almost wishing that he didn't know what happened to her, because nothing could have prepared him for this.


End file.
